1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a binder composition comprising an ash, an additive composition and a cement. In addition to that the present application relates to a construction composition comprising a basic component and the present binder composition, and also to a method for obtaining the same and uses thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
From WO 2005/087687 in the name of the present inventor there is known a construction composition comprising 90.0-99.9 wt. % ash, 0.1-10.0 wt. % additive composition comprising metal chlorides and silica, zeolite or apatite, and 0.0-5.0 wt. % cement. Such a composition is used for reusing large amounts of ash, for example in a construction composition for consolidating bottom materials. Such a composition is less suitable for particular structural and infrastructural applications, however.
From WO 2004/087600 there is known a cementitious composition comprising: a pozzolonic material; a compound comprising an alkaline earth metal; and a catalyst selected from the group consisting of an alkali-containing zeolite, an alkali-containing feldspathoid, and combinations thereof, said amount being sufficient to catalyze the pozzolonic reaction between the alkaline earth metal and the pozzolonic material; a sufficient amount of water to produce a cement product.
From GB 1592001 there is known a cement composition comprising a cementitious material, a pozzolan material, fine aggregate, water, at least one alkali metal constituent which is a sodium or potassium ion, and at least one anionic constituent which is a sulfate, chloride, bromide, or nitrite ion.
From GB 2128179 there is known a rapid setting and hardening hydraulic cement composition comprising hydraulic cement, fly-ash, an inorganic flocculant and water.